<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ne Me Quitte Pas by doyuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771161">Ne Me Quitte Pas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyuu/pseuds/doyuu'>doyuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyuu/pseuds/doyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyoung thinks it’s unfair.</p><p> </p><p>It’s unfair that every time he looks at Yuta, he starts feeling. The pit of his stomach feels some kind of way that makes him nervous but also wanting to kiss the latter. He hates it, he hates how it’s easy for him to do anything for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ne Me Quitte Pas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ne Me Quitte Pas(Don’t Leave Me) by Orion Sun </p><p>She’s my favorite artist! Give her a listen she’s worth it</p><p>not beta ed</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung thinks it’s unfair.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It’s unfair that every time he looks at Yuta, he starts feeling. The pit of his stomach feels some kind of way that makes him nervous but also wanting to kiss the latter. He hates it, he hates how it’s easy for him to do anything for him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But in reality, Doyoung wants to rip his hair out whenever the boy <em> breathes </em> in his direction.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Their dynamics, per se, isn’t that bad. It’s just that Doyoung thinks he’s not being taken seriously. Yuta teases him whenever he can, although he knows it’s in goodwill, he just wants to be taken seriously. Like how Yuta takes care of Mark in detail, how he notices the little bits of information from Mark by just looking. How he pays attention to Taeyong or how he talks casually to Johnny. Is he jealous?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>No, he isn’t. Jealousy means I’m afraid of someone taking Yuta away from him. But he’s not his, he never was. He wasn’t jealous he was rather...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...<em>envious</em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Envious because he wants to be taken <em>care</em> of. Envious because he wants to be taken <em>seriously</em> because he wants to talk about Yuta’s day, what he ate for lunch, what show he’s currently watching. But he wasn’t Taeyong, he was Doyoung who nags too much about cleanliness. He wasn’t Johnny, he’s Doyoung that can get pissed easily. He’s not Mark who’s awkward but fun to be with, he’s just Doyoung who has a stick up on his ass. Just Doyoung.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>He cried the past hours in his room. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>No one knows except for Taeyong. Good old Taeyong knew his crush right from the start. He even teases him because he knows he’s one of the people Doyoung is jealous of. He’s been in his room the whole day thinking about Yuta. Funny, isn’t it. He’s not mad at the boy, he knows it’s his fault for falling. Falling for the jokes thrown around from him. Falling for that smile that shines every time he laughs. <em>That fucking smile, god, </em>he rants.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So what’s the most logical Doyoung thing to do? Taking care of his plants. Which was a bit dumb considering he <em>already</em> did, so he’s just standing, staring at his plants. Contemplating if he was a plant, his life wouldn’t be so complicated. But what plant does he want to be, he thinks. A cactus sounds boring, he doesn’t want to live that long. Maybe a flower, but what kind of flow-</p><p> </p><p>“Doyoung?”, a familiar voice calls out.” <em> Bunny, </em>are you in there?”</p><p> </p><p><em> Bunny. Why does he always tease me with that? </em>He hates that name so much, it’s overused, it’s not funny anymore. He’d rather be called pri-</p><p> </p><p>“I’m coming in.” The door of his room swings open revealing Yuta, sporting his usual black sleeveless shirt and gray sweatpants. <em> Why does he always look good what the fuck</em>, he thinks silently to himself. “Oh. You’re inside.”</p><p> </p><p>Rolling his eyes he said, “It’s <em>my</em> room, Yuta. Of course I’m inside.”</p><p> </p><p>With the door wide open, he leans in the doorframe, crossing his arms while looking at Doyoung amusingly. He gives that look whenever he teases Doyoung. </p><p> </p><p>He’s <em> fucked </em>.</p><p> </p><p>With a smirk, Yuta said, “Okay, but why weren’t you answering?”</p><p> </p><p>He hesitates. He doesn’t really know what to say other than fuck off but he’s not in the mood to have his regular banter with Yuta. “I was too lazy to answer.”</p><p> </p><p>The said boy looks at him up and down. “But you’re standing up?” He raises one of his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m <em> taking care </em> of my plants.”</p><p> </p><p>“You water them every morning, Doyoung it’s three in the afternoon.”</p><p> </p><p>He squints his eyes towards the boy, “Who says I don’t need to wa-“</p><p> </p><p>“You <em> don’t </em> water them at this hour,” He stops leaning on the doorframe and goes into his room, not closing the door. Standing near him, he asks, “Doyoung I know this, why are you lying?”</p><p> </p><p>He stays silent. What was he supposed to say? That he’s <em>crying</em> because of him? That he wants to <em>burst</em> out and tell the Japanese boy that he loves him so <em> fucking </em> much that he’d do anything as he says? Or does he want to know that every time he teases him he’s not actually mad, he <em> likes </em> it. He likes it because it’s his only way of being able to keep talking to him. <em> Pathetic </em> , Doyoung thinks. <em> I’m pathetic, I’m in my mid-twenties and I’m still here sulking over a boy.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Doyoung?” </p><p> </p><p>That snaps Doyoung out of his reverie and looks at Yuta directly, remaining quiet. Yuta takes a good look at his face. He’s wearing a look of confusion and worry. “Doyoung, were you crying?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I wasn’t.” </p><p> </p><p>Yuta looks at him sadly. “You’re lying again.” Then he smiles bitterly. “You think I wouldn’t notice? You’ve been avoiding me for the past few days. I know we don’t talk much but I know you. You check up on me, not always but sometimes. And that,” He places his hands in his pocket as if he was <em> nervous. </em>“and I liked that. I like how you notice these small things that I’m dealing with, how attentive you are to me. But these past few days, you were acting weird.” He looks away, finding the wooden floor of Doyoung’s room appealing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yuta-“ Doyoung was confused. He’s getting mixed signals with what Yuta just said but he’s not one to get his hope up. Yuta’s always been a flirt. <em> But never with me</em>, he cries.</p><p> </p><p>“I asked Taeyong,” He cuts him off, laughing bitterly. Doyoung feels like he’s gonna puke.  “since you know, you’re his best friend or whatever. I asked him what was going on with you and he looked at me weird.” He looks at Doyoung again. “Like he knows something.”</p><p> </p><p>Silence. Nothing but silence filled the room. It’s just them standing awkwardly together and it feels weird. Doyoung can sense the tension and he doesn’t like it.</p><p> </p><p>But Yuta continues anyway, “He said maybe you weren’t in the mood or something. But you acted the same way with everyone. Not with me, though.” He laughs bitterly. “Is there something wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yuta-“</p><p> </p><p>“Did I do something wrong? Is that it? You know I can make it up to you, I always fuck around with you but that doesn’t mean I don’t know what you feel or what you think, so if I did some-“</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know how I feel,” It’s Doyoung’s time to cut him off. “you don’t know anything about me Yuta.”</p><p> </p><p>The said boy looks at him, confused, with his mouth gaping. “Doyoung? Doyoung what do you mean-“</p><p> </p><p>He looks away. “If I told you that,” He breathes deeply, <em> I can’t believe I’m about to do this. </em>“if I told you that I liked you, would you still spend your time with me? W-would you still throw your stupid fucking jokes around me? Would you still want me to pay attention to every detail coming from you?” </p><p> </p><p>Silence filled the room, <em> again. </em>Doyoung doesn’t like this. He feels like he’s gonna cry at any moment but he doesn’t want to show his weakness. Not in front of anyone, not even Yuta. So he finally looks at Yuta. His face was unreadable, expressionless even.</p><p> </p><p>“See? God, I’m stupid.” <em> Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid. </em> He looks away again, laughing bitterly this time. “Now you know why I’m avoiding you. So go away Yuta.” He goes to his bed and lied down, facing away from Yuta. He wants to <em> cry. </em> “Go away, <em> please </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Minutes passed and he heard shuffling of footsteps and the door of his room close. <em> He left </em> , Doyoung thinks. He can feel his eyes sting. He’s crying <em> again.</em> <em> I shouldn’t have done that, I was selfish and my emotions got the best of me. I could’ve stayed friends with him and try to move on. </em>Now his tears were cascading off his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>But then he felt it. He felt his bed dip beside him. He can <em> feel </em>someone beside him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” The voice says nervously, shaking and Doyoung is clueless. “I think you’re stupid too.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung stays quiet. </p><p>“After all I’ve said earlier, how dense can you get? When I said I liked how you,” He breathes deeply again. “gave attention to the littlest thing when it comes to me, I mean it. I want your attention, <em> because </em> I like it. I like you too.” </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung tensed, he didn't know what to do. He’s feeling too much, emotions stacking right on top of each other, he doesn’t know what to feel. Sad? Happy? Confused? </p><p> </p><p>“The day you paid attention to me was the day when we got off of practice and we were all tired. “He continues. Doyoung can feel him lie down his bed. “We were all tired, including you. But for me? I hurt my right foot that day. No one noticed but <em>you</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung remembers that. Yuta was limping and he couldn’t help but notice that it wasn’t because of their dance practice. Maybe partially but there’s something deeper so he goes to Yuta and-</p><p> </p><p>q</p><p>“You approached me in our dorm and asked me what’s wrong. We really didn’t talk much before, y’ know? So I told to myself you were being nosy so I told you it was nothing. And somehow you saw through me and called <em> bullshit </em>. That surprised me. Goody two-shoes Doyoung cussing and not nagging?” He can feel Yuta smile. He can imagine it even. </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, you were a bad actor. I can see you limping even from far away.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Silence. But this time it was something comforting. The kind of silence that you bask in when you’re alone with someone you love or adore. </p><p> </p><p>“Doyoung, can you look at me?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Doyoung.”</p><p> </p><p>“I said, no.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bunny.”</p><p> </p><p>“...fuck you.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuta laughs amusingly. “You know, teasing you is fun.” </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung faces the boy, he was sitting down on his bed, looking directly at him. Yuta softens as he sees Doyoung’s puffy red eyes. “Did you cry again? You’re such a baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung rolls his eyes and pouts, “Who do you think made me cry, you dumbass.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuta smiles at him, his genuine smile that Doyoung adores, the smile that made him fall in love with him. The boy lies down together with him, their faces parallel and close. “I’m disappointed that you’re crying over boys in your mid-twenties, Doie.”</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung blushes at the nickname. People have always called him Doie but Yuta… he used it so lovingly it aches something deep within Doyoung.</p><p> </p><p> “A boy made me cry, won’t you beat him up for me?” He says with a cheeky smile plastered on his face.”</p><p> </p><p>“Beat him up? You’d want your boyfriend to be beaten up?” Yuta says as he bites the insides of his cheeks, trying not to smile. </p><p> </p><p>That makes Doyoung’s eyebrows raise up. With his heart beating fast, he says, “Boyfriend? I don’t have a boyfriend. I’m single. No boyfriend since… well, Jaehyun—oh don’t give me that look Yuta. But yeah, no boyfriend, no one to kiss…” He looks at Yuta, blushing and not trying to stutter. “...unless?”</p><p> </p><p>Yuta laughs at that. “Desperate aren’t we?” He closes his distance to the point that he can feel Doyoung’s breath. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe.” Doyoung makes a mistake and looks at Yuta’s lips. They look so enticing, like it’s meant to be bruised, to be covered with Doyoung’s saliva. <em> Disgusting, </em>he thinks embarrassed. “But no kissing.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuta whines at that, “What do you <em> mean </em>no kissing, Doyoung what the fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, <em> bitch, </em>I’m sorry for not wanting to kiss someone who isn’t my boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>The latter pouts at that, “But you like me. And I <em> like </em>you.” </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung sighs, “I think you’re missing something.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I think you’re playing hard to get.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so <em> annoying. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“You like me annoying <em> you, </em>so shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung huffs an irritated breath and faces away from Yuta. “Okay, if you’re gonna be like tha-“</p><p> </p><p>Yuta stops him midway and turns Doyoung to face him. “Doyoung.”</p><p> </p><p>But he didn’t answer. They just looked at each other stubbornly. The Japanese boy smirks and Doyoung thinks he’s gonna be fucked until Yuta opens his mouth to say, “<em> Baby.” </em></p><p> </p><p><em> Fuck, </em>he cries, blushing a deep shade of red.</p><p> </p><p>Yuta laughs at that, he asks, “You like that? </p><p> </p><p>“...<em> maybe </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>And he smiles. “You’re so cute. Do you know that? Beautiful, too. I love your smile. Don’t stop smiling for me, Doyoung. Will you promise that?”</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung hums at that. His heart hasn’t stopped beating and he thinks it’s gonna explode any minute now. He loves Yuta so much he couldn’t believe his feelings were reciprocated, his mind swimming with so much information that has happened in the past few minutes. It was unreal, it was so unreal that he pinched himself, muttering an ouch right after doing so.</p><p> </p><p>Yuta looks at him confused. “I thought I was dreaming,” Doyoung explains.</p><p> </p><p>Yuta smiles. “Dreaming, huh. Have you dreamt of me being your boyfriend?”</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung looks at his lips then back on his eyes. “A lot. Even when I’m daydreaming, you’re there. Talking to me about how your day went, making fun of our friends, cuddling in your bed—or mine, kissing. A lot of kissing.” </p><p> </p><p>“I think I can do those perfectly in the real world.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>Yuta hums sweetly. “Be my boyfriend?” He said, simple as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Like a breeze drifting through a meadow, gentle. </p><p> </p><p>And Doyoung smiles at that, he smiles so much his cheeks hurt. “I’d love to, Yuta.”</p><p> </p><p>And suddenly, in one swift motion, he’s kissing Yuta. Just a simple kiss that seals the deal.</p><p> </p><p>They feel warm, safe, and loved, even if they don’t say it out loud. Even if they say mean things, or get into arguments, they know. Because no they have each other against the world.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i havent written for so long so i felt like this was rushed (considering i did it on a whim... 1 day help me) so i hope someone likes it. I’m hoping now that I’m back to writing I can improve in some aspects.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>